Lost in Dimension
by DemonHunter52
Summary: I don't have anything to say since its my first time... Not 'that' kind of first time either. Its a fanfic about some of the well known YouTubers around the world. So if you guys always roams the YouTube like me then you guys would like this. I am just talking about non sense in this summary forgive me. First 2 chapters are going to be about OC so please deal with it.
1. Seriously?

**Lost in Dimensions**

 **Hello everyone who gave their time to look at this crap I made. Anyway just to tell you I** _ **really**_ **suck in English so there might be some grammar error at some points so please deal with it. Oh, I forgot this is my first fanfiction so hope you like it.**

 **Also does anyone here watch videos of Lost Pause on YouTube cause…You will figure that out later.**

" **Talking"**

 **(Thinking)**

 **{Communication}**

 **[Author Speak]**

 ***Sound Effects***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters I will be using in my story. . .I wish I could.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day at Anime Expo, LA and our protagonist is currently walking on the streets since it's the day before the AX begins. While walking he turns to his sides and saw that his friends are vloging their videos.

In his party consisting of 5 members, the first is a short girl wearing a black round-neck T-shirt with a Wooper on her chest part and sky-blue and gray booty-shorts. Her beautiful black hair was reaching to her back and as it went down its color turns slightly teal at the mid-section to tips of her hair.

Behind her is a man wearing a yellow DBZ T-shirt with 'OVER 9000!' written on it. The first thing that comes to notice about the man is his Bold Head accompanied with a body that shows almost no sign of fat due to his shirt covering his belly. Accompanying him is a women in her 30's with bright short pink hair(1).

Turning to his right, there was his best buddy. A skinny guy with shoulder-length black hair with golden flakes on the front left side of his hair and wearing a white T-shirt and knee length black short jeans.

The girl with black hair is Aki(Akidearest),the Non-OP Saitama is Matt(Misty/Chronexia) and the pink-hair beauty is Matt's wife, Jesse and lastly the one and only block-headed gay-harem king and SAO hater Joey(The Anime Man).

Since the Author has described about all the party members in his party, probably everyone knows who he is. No? Well it can't be helped cause this tells that you don't browse YouTube like some nerd for example the Author. But regardless the person who is the center of attraction is non-other then Noble Maibigbutt.

After getting their AX badges, the group just wanders around the place pointlessly till Noble got pissed that he could explode at the moment notice and the person to ignite the spark was Aki.

"Hey Chief, what's wrong?" Aki said unknowingly triggering Noble to explode for his intense boredom of not finding anything interesting to do.

*BOOOOOOM*

[When I said 'explode', I mean literally Explode.]

The shockwave and smoke from the explosion draw lots of attraction, some people started to call 911 for an emergency. But to their shock five figures walked out of the smoke cloud with some miner scratches and burn marks[Probably due to plot armor].

"*Cough**Cough* What in the seven heaven was that, Bro!?" Joey asked coughing too much due to the dense smoke around them.

"Yea...*Cough* exploding like that just *Cough* cause I called you 'chief'?" Aki said, condition no better then Joey.

*Cough** Cough*

Matt and Jesse just stand there saying nothing to the scene in front of them. Reason you might ask? Well Author was too lazy to write anything on their script so he let them be like that.

Slowly they all notice that people were staring at them and they all knew very well the meaning behind those stares, the stare of fan girls/boys.

"Hey! That's Aki and Joey." A random fan girl from the crowd shouted confirming everyone's doubt that they are with their favorite anime YouTubers. Which cause a large uproar to get their Senpai to notice them.

*TWO HOURS LATER*

After signing and taking selfies with their fans they finally able to sneak out of the crowd surrounding them and blame Noble for blowing their cover in public. Noble just shrugs and tell them to do something interesting. So he came up with a plan to go for some Karaoke in Downtown Area, when Noble heard weird noises as if someone is calling for help.

{"..leas...elp...e"}

Noble looked around to find the source of that voice, but to his misfortune(?) he failed to see anyone proclaiming that voice since it was a mature yet cute voice belonging to a woman for sure.

"Umm…did you guys just heard any female voice calling for help, I guess?" Noble asked to friends about the voice.

"Nope" "Not at all, Chief" "Noooo…" But they all said that they didn't heard any voice like that. So Noble just thinks its his _Imagination_ after playing all the VN he had played that he can hear voices out of nowhere.

*A FEW MOMENTS LATER*

Noble lead the way as the group is currently walking through some shady streets that can be seen in popular gangster games. Smugglers roaming around, beggars on the sidewalk, slum and urban looking building without any trace of police.

"Hey Noble, do you think this is the right path to the Karaoke, 'cuz I don't think we are going to any kind of fancy place to have some fun, more like we are in here for some crazy Grand Theft Auto shit that is about to happened soon" Joey said in total sarcasm.

"Yeah, I mean what kind of Karaoke we are going to, Chief?" Aki asked, causing Noble to cringe on the inside with his hand turning to fists, which he hid from everyone and smilingly said, "Just around that corner."

"You said that last time as well, Noble." Matt said finally after a long time of staying out of this FanFic, which caused rest to jump in shock of seeing him suddenly.

"Misty don't scare us like that" Joey said holding his chest and breathing heavily.

"Yeah man, You scared the shit out of me" Noble said panting heavily due to the surprise that our OPM gave them. About Aki, Its better not knowing what happened to her after seeing the Saitama in front of her.

Suddenly they heard sound of a gun shot being _fiyerd_ (2) from behind them and turn around to see what is going on and what they saw made them think that they aren't in real world anymore. Right in front of them are three thugs facing a lone person.

The person in question is standing 6'2 tall wearing a cape with military camouflage design on it that covered his entire body and was slightly damaged at the bottom part as if being ripped by being hooked to something(s) too many times in the past. He was facing down so his face can not be seen at the moment since his cape covered his head as well.

One of the thug was holding a Butterfly Knife while another one was holding a Crowbar and one in the middle was holding a Glock 17 pointing at the man, who seems like he don't even care that a gun is pointed right in front of him.

The man raised his head to see what has transpired, and gave everyone his first look. But instead of his face they saw a metal mask which looks like skull of a skeleton with blood red eyes.

Joey was the first one to recognize the man's face. "Must be a die-hard fan of SAO to cosplay as Death Gun in the freaking place like this" Joey reported to everyone present including Jesse, who gave him a confused look since she didn't know anything about SAO.

"What the fuck, Bro? Is this some sort of cosplay convention that you are wearing that shit in public?" the thug with the pistol said while poking his shoulder and pushing him slightly.

"I think we should get out of here" Jesse said bringing everyone back to their senses, causing them to realize how bad the situation in front of them is and if they stay there for too long they also would get involved in this.

"Yea and if they shot this way I will surely get hit since I am the biggest" Matt said showing slight hint of fear due to the gun shot that was fired while ago by the thug in the middle.

"I am too scared, hold me, Chief" Aki said while closing in on Noble. Joey on the other hand was having a very hard time controlling him after hearing what just Aki said since he was terrified to even move or laugh at that time and Noble...well, we know how he is.

Noble slowly turn around on his heels and grab Aki's hand, causing her to shriek in surprise since she never thought that Noble would really hold her hand.

"W-What are y-you doing, Noble?" Aki asked, stuttering due to shock, but Noble ignored her and went to grab Joey's hand and oddly enough Joey shrieked to since he wasn't paying any attention to Aki and Noble, allowing them to have their bondage moment.

The Cosplayer(?) saw that everyone are planning to flee and tried to get away from the mess he is in at the moment. But the man with the gun stopped him and pushes him away. In return, the man gets behind the thug with a swift motion that no one noticed him and when they did, it was too late for the gunner. The man gave an elbow strike to the man's head, strong enough to knock him out. With the leader out cold, the rest two tried to avenge their leader and attacked the person. One with the knife move in for a stab but the Death Gun [I will call him that for now] side stepped and pushed him further, causing him to trip and fall over. His friend tried to strike his sides with his Crowbar but Death Gun blocked it with his hand and pulled him closer just to strike on his neck with an elbow strike. The man fell unconscious right after the strike, Death Gun turn to the last member of the group just to see him getting up and preparing for another strike.

Death Gun just sighed and started to talk to the last man, "Hurting you isn't my intention to begin with since you aren't my target. Take you friends to hospital" "Screw that! Its OUR place and a outsider you like cant just leave like that after what you have done!" The man said, trying to keep his and his friends pride.

"Listen, You three offended me first so its obvious that I attacked in self-defense? Plus I don't want your corps to be laying in the middle of streets like this. So take your friends and get lost." Death Gun replied with a threat of his own, which worked quite well since the man backed away. All of this happened in between the short span of Noble turning around and holding Aki's and Joey's hands. Thus, Noble Aki and Joey don't know what has happened during that interval.

Death Gun walked toward Noble and the others in fast phase. Matt grabbed Jesse's hand and pulled her with him along telling others to hurry up and get out of there.

Due to fear of getting shot at (if he has a gun, which is not specified yet since nothing can be seen through his cape.) they took a right turn, which turned out to be wrong turn cause right in front of them is the same person they were running from, Death Gun.

Everyone stopped dead on their tracks after seeing him. It can be seen that he is reaching for something under the cape since it was waving in a particular pattern. After a few seconds of searching he pulled out two pistols. Both guns were M1911-style handguns chambered for the .45 ACP rounds, one on the left is a black pistol with a set of target sights and one on the right is a silver pistol with a pair of combat sights. Pointing both guns at the group Death Gun said "Any last wish, although its not like I will fulfill that wish of yours."

* * *

 **Well, I think it a good place to end the chapter for now.**

 **A/N: I hope that you like my first fanfic and I hope that you people who read this crap I made thus far and still reading this good-for-nothing authors note. But anyway there might be some grammar mistakes like 'grammer' I typed and then realized that I wrote it wrong and edited it. Anyway for (1) I don't know what the hell they were wearing so I just imagine them in their normal outfits in their videos. (2) It was a joke on Noble if you have seen his videos then you know if you didn't then search for "Shots Fiyerd" on YouTube [WARNING: If you are under 13, then please VISIT TO HIS CHANNEL RIGHT AWAY! Nah please don't do that, for the sake of your innocence.]**

 **P.S Did anyone get the guns the Death Gun guy was holding? If you did then P.M. me please. I want to know how many people are there like this idiot who is typing this fanfiction.**

 **If there are any errors, please tell me in P.M. since I don't have any Beta Reader right now.**

 **Anyway If you are on YouTube then go ahead and give Joey, Aki, Matt and Noble a Bootyslap to them, they are awesome and** *"Thank you guys so much for reading, and I hope to see you beautiful sonsaguns again." Noble interjected*[Hey, I was waiting to say that line,Noble.] **Anyway see you guys next time,** _ **Maybe**_ **.**


	2. First Encounter

**Lost in Dimension**

 **Hello there! Sorry this took like forever, but I was busy due to my college exams and in top of that I didn't have my own personal computer so I did previous chapter on my home desktop. Since I am in my college, I am typing on my phone right now, expect some hilarious grammar mistakes. Okay that's it about my pathetic life, let's get the chapter started, shall we?** **This chapter is like 1500 words or so. So please enjoy this good-for-nothing chapter like the previous one and the one's that will come in the future.**

 **Alright that's enough for now let's start the chapter if you haven't ran away yet.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HyperDimension Neptunia or the characters that are going to come up in this story later... Except for the OCs that may come in the future chapters.  
**

* * *

It wasn't the best day for Noble to say the least. Well, at least his day started with a BANG! But then he got crushed by his and his friends' fans, got commented for his bad navigation skills, caught in between some weird thugs fight and lastly a Cosplayer(?) pointing two pistols at him and his friends. Yep, it's his worse day ever… Or second since when his channel got terminated was his worse day.

Back to the scene, everyone looked at each other thinking that whether the guy in front of them is really serious or not. But since AX is starting next day they all came up with a combine conclusion and nods at each other in approval. Because Joey hates SAO most he went forward to say their decision to the Death Gun in front of them.

"If you like SAO that much, then please wait til' tomorrow to cosplay at AX, and don't do things like this in places like this, Ok?" Joey said to the Death Gun in front of him. Seeing this, Noble walked towards Joey to support him.

"On the second note, you can lower those replica guns, you know if cops come by they will arrest you, thinking that you are a serial killer" Noble said, walking besides Joey.

Death Gun thought about what they just said and lower his guns. But instead of holstering his guns, he fired few shots near Joey's feet, causing him to jump into Noble's arms(1).

"Do you think I am a weeb like you and those at that damn place?" Death Gun said, pointing his guns back at the group. Jesse was the first one to freak out, enough that she lost her consciousness in Matt's arm.

"Jesse, Jesse! What do you want from us!?" Matt asked to Death Gun,quite angry because of what just happen. Aki was helping Matt to hold Jesse, but she herself was also trembling in fear.

"I just thought there are too many weebs in this world who were destroying our reputation as serial killers. So I am going to kill every single one of those weebs ." Death Gun said calmly, not giving a shit about the situation. Out of no where, his hands started to glow. His left hand was glowing like its burning in blue flames, with unrecognizable characters and symbols written on it, while his right hand was the same with the only difference in the flames which were red in color.

Soon the flames surrounded the guns, covering them completely.

"Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau" Death Gun said and pulled the trigger of his pistols. But unlike OverWatch, instead of dragons two light beam came out of the pistols, glowing identical to the guns they were fired from.

Two shots combined and hit Joey and Noble, dead centre. It created a black sphere that engulfed Joey and Noble completely and disappeared from everyone's sight, leaving a small crater in place where Joey and Noble were standing.

Aki freaked out after seeing her friends vanishing right in front of her."Where are they!?" "What have you done with them!?" Aki and Matt asked in unison. At this Death Gun started to chuckle. "You should worry about yourself more then them. But I will let you go as witness of what I did." Death Gun said and walk away like it was nothing to kill(?) two people in open daylight on sidewalk.

Aki and Matt stared at Death Gun's retreating figure as he vanished from their sight due to his now sure camouflage coat. Both were too stun to say anything. Matt looked at Jesse's face and thought why this happen to them while Aki fall to her knee and thought what might have happen to Joey and Noble.

 ***UNKNOWN LOCATION***

It was a forest-like area filled with various kinds of trees, animals and monsters(?) of different kinds and different species roaming around the forest, not giving any attention to their surroundings.

In the forest a lone girl is running from a certain monster that looks like cross between a dog and slime and it was quite big, despite being a slimy one.

The girl trips over the muddy ground due to the rain from the day before. The large slime-dog comes close to her as the girl helplessly tries to stand, but to no avail. The dog stops for a moment in front of the girl. The moment it stopped on its advance something fell on it and it seems to fell from very high place, cause it obliterated the slime-dog upon its fall right on top of it.

Too shocked to even move, the girl just stared at the crater created due to the fall of the object that saved her life. After composing herself, she went to the crater to see what saved her life. What she expected to be a very heavy object with no particular design, but instead she saw a person, a teen boy to be more precisely, laying unconscious at the center of the crater.

The boy is appears to be a 17-years-old wearing brown jeans and a T-shirt, which was dirty due to the mud on the ground, and oddly enough he was carrying a katana with white hilt and black sheath with him.

"That's weird, why is he carrying a katana? Moreover, where did he fell from?" The girl said while looking up to find where did he fell from, but was unable to find anyplace that can be taken as his fall place. The sky was completely empty and no planes were there in her field of view.

"Doesn't matter, I can't leave him here. Not after he saves my life." The girl said to herself as she carried him with her to the safe zone nearby.

Upon arriving at her house, she laid him down on the couch and went to kitchen to grab something to drink. After getting her drink, she plopped on to the couch besides her guest. While sipping her drink, she glanced at the boy for a second and saw that he was sweating and breathing heavily. Instinctively she went near him and realized that he is having some kind of nightmare.

"Hey! Hey wake up! It's just a dream! Wake up!" The said girl tried to wake the boy but wasn't able to do so.

 ***Meanwhile in Boy's Dream***

"What happened? Where am I?" The boy asked no one in particular since he was floating in what can be described as the sea of darkness where nothing else can be seen. But he was surprised to hear a static voice calling out to him. Why to him not to anyone else you might ask, well it's a J-RPG fanfic, so it's all fair.

{"Pleas...ou can...oice, hel...me"}

He looked around to see anyone present there, but it greeted with darkness all around him, despite the voice he was hearing at the moment. The voice was caring somewhat of a nostalgic feeling with it and was belongs to a woman for sure.

"Who's there? Are you in some kind of trouble?"The Boy asked to the owner of the voice, but reply never came. "Is there any way we can help each other out of this situation? I am totally lost here?" No response came and the boy started to think that he is the most unlucky person in the world.

"At least, you can tell me your name, can you?" He asked, thinking that the person he is talking to was long gone and he is only making fool of himself. But he was startled when the person in talk replied him in a calm and soothing manner.

{"My name is Histoire"}

* * *

 **A/N: Again, I am really sorry for this late, short and awful chapter, along with that false 'NEW CHAPTER' alert, instead of replacing the old chapter I added a new chapter to the story, How shameful *Cries in the corner of his room under the light* . Anyway I was planning on revealing the identities of the both Boy and Girl in this chapter but then thought "That would be a pain in the ass for now since I am not good with writing things like this." So I left it there, any guess who are they? Hint: Girl is not an OC. So about the reason, well you see I got my computer just a week ago and I got a** _ **little**_ **carried away and created a weird AMV on Servamp since I liked the anime so much. If you guys are interested in it then search for Senpai Seeker on YouTube.**

 **Edited: Sorry about the grammar mistakes that were present in the chapter since Word doesn't show small errors like king instead of kind. So I reread the chapter and corrected those errors. Also on the same note I forgot to tell what is that (1). It was like the way Shaggy jumps into Scooby's arms when a ghost suddenly shows up.**

 **Rate & Review and I will see you guys in the next chapter. **_**May Be.**_


	3. COME AT ME!

**Lost in Dimension**

 **What's crackin' guys aaand wwwelcome to another: God Fackin' Damnit! Why the hell did I decided to write this FanFic when I haven't even played the GODDAMN game for myself. *BEEEEEEP* Anyway welcome to another chapter of 'Lost in Dimension'. It's already 25 days or so since the last update and I am glad to know that fewer no. of people read the second chapter then the first one. This shows that people are telling me that there are some holes in my story and I know that. But thank you guys so much for sticking around so long and I am truly grateful for that.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HyperDimension Neptunia or any other famous characters that are shown in the story. All that I own is my OC that might come up in the future and the plot... Oh wait, I don't own the plot I just modified it to fit my story. I am too useless *Cries in the room all alone***

* * *

 **Previously on Lost in Dimension** **:**

"Call 911 for help!" "Is this a Terrorist attack?!" Panic can be seen everywhere when an explosion occurred in the middle of the street.

"Panterbell, Please save us!" "Get back here, Noble!" "Are you betraying us, Chief?!" Noble and his party members got attacked by their fans for autographs and selfies.

"WOOHOO! This is life guys!" "You are totally right man!" "Will you two calm down a little?" "Yeah, You two are acting like kids in Sugar Rush" Riding their rented Hummer on the highway, Matt and Noble were the two shouting like mad men.

"Come on! You all should sing a song together." "What should we sing?" "Oh, I know. Koi wo shiyou yo" """u mae ni, Koi wo shiyou yo me wo mitsumete"""

*Disc Scratching Noise* "Hold the phone! We never made it to the Karaoke to sing. Author don't you dare lie to the readers!" Noble shouted pointing at the Author.

[Well let's end this fake previous chapter recap and get right into new chapter]

* * *

Startled by the reply, the boy wakes up and tries to sit, only to headbutt the girl who was trying to wake him up from his supposed nightmare.

*BAM*

The girl fell on the floor, as usual in typical anime/games. The girl looked up at the boy while rubbing her head where they both headbutted each other.

"What do you think you're doing? Don't sit so suddenly, will you? Owww...my head hurts." the girl said getting up and grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt and brought his face close to hers.

"Listen to me carefully, because I won't repeat myself. I am helping you just because you saved my life back then, knowingly or unknowingly don't matter and this is how you react to it?!" The boy just looked at the girl out of complete shock due to the sudden outburst. Eventually the girl lets go of the boy and looked at him with murderous glare. But soon dropped it and decides to be a proper host and treat her current 'guest'.

[Yeah, right. Just bring home a complete stranger, who fell from god-knows-where without even knowing his name. Seems totally logical.]

"Anyway, I think you should go and take a bath first, since you got slime all over you." The girl said pointing out that slime from the giant Dogoo he fell on. "Yeah I got slugged all over." The boy said looking at the slime. "Ummm...That doesn't sound so good when a guy like you says that." The girl was quite uncomfortable by what the boy just said. "Oh, and take that shirt as well." The girl added without realizing what she just said. "Now what on earth are you saying woman?!" The boy shouted which caused the girl to realize what she just said. "No! You got it all wrong! What I am trying to say is that shirt is dirty and you wash it up first!" "Then what the hell should I wear till it gets dry?" "Well you can wear my extra jacket for the time being." The boy thinks about it before answering her. "Okay that seems legit. Then I will be heading for shower then."

"Guess I should change my jacket too. After all, I fell on the mud this afternoon." The girl said and took off her jacket and went to the sink in the kitchen and washed the dirt stain from her face. "*Sigh*... Good, now all I have to do is to thank him properly, have a nice chat and that's it... Wait a minute, I haven't asked him his name yet. Oh well, guess I will ask him after he comes out of the shower." The girl looked up to see herself in the mirror. The girl had long brown hair that grew past her shoulder towards the curve of her back. She wore a black tube top and a black short.

*A FEW MOMENTS LATER*

After the shower the boy comes out of the shower while only wearing his pants and undershirt with a white towel draped around his neck. He had short brown hair. The girl got up from the sofa and turns to him. "Now then, let's get you changed. You can wear that jacket over there." The girl said pointing at the jacket on the coat hanger. "Well thank you for that Miss..?" The boy said, asking the million dollar question that is in the heads of every reader.

"IF. That's my name, what's yours?" The girl, now known as IF, said to the boy who was confused after hearing the girl's weird name and just kept staring at her like an idiot, which caused IF to fill uncomfortable. "What are you looking at, you pervert?" IF said covering her chest with her arms. That statement was enough to bring him back to reality and realize his actions. "I-I-I'm sorry! I...I just thought that your name is weirdly cute, that's all." The boy replied her with the first thing that came to his mind.

"Are you trying to flirt with me? If you really think that will work then you are dead wrong." IF crushed any hope of character pairing that might happen in the future. "Back to the topic. I haven't asked you your name." IF asked the boy. "Oh...Uh, My name is... Noble." The boy or our Noble said as if he is unsure about his name.

"No surname?" IF asked. "Well, I can't remember anything about my past aside from my name. So you can say that there's more to it." Noble replied. "Wait does that mean, you have no idea where are you from?" IF asked again. "I don't know about that. I can remember this is something called 'Plot Convenient'." Noble said and heard some noise similar to breaking of glass. IF just face palm and groans at her luck.

*GRRRRROOWWWWWWL*

Noble looked down in embarrassment due to the sudden growling in his stomach, which was loud enough that it can be heard from outside the house. "Guess you are quite hungry to be that loud. Want some snacks?" IF said to Noble. "Umm...If I am not a burden on you. Please take care of me for the time being and although it's too late to say this but, sorry for the intrusion." Noble said, slightly bowing.

IF guided Noble to the kitchen's dining table. "So, any request for some specific food item?" IF asked Noble. "I don't really remember anything I am used to. So anything decent is fine." Noble replied. "Anything decent you said? Umm... Let's see. How about Ramen? Or some KGC? That's my favorite though." IF suggested Noble about the list of food items and Noble had some other thoughts in his mind. "Is there anything lighter then what you just suggested?" Now it was IF who thought about the subject. "How about some chips?" IF said after a couple of seconds. "Does it taste good?" Noble asked. "It depends on the flavor. I only have tomato and chilly-cheese flavor at the moment. Which one will you like to try?" IF informed. "I will go with the tomato flavor then." Noble said. "Okay then. Here comes you order. You enjoy it while I go and wash up myself a little." IF handed Noble a packet of chips and went to bathroom.

*A FEW MOMENTS LATER*

After having their lunch, yes lunch since it's already 2 in the afternoon. Both went back to sofa to talk a bit. Noble was wearing a red jacket which looked like it was made of leather with three straps with golden buckle on his chest. Sitting across him is IF. She was wearing her trademark blue jacket which always looks like it is a size larger then her. "Well, since you got nowhere else to go, why don't you just stay here with me? You know like roomies." IF suggested, but Noble being a gentleman(?) insisted that he won't be a burden on her. "If that's the case, then I think you can help me out." IF pointed at the katana and continued "Grab that katana and come with me." IF said walking outside the house, to the garden.

*In the Garden*

Noble went to the garden and saw IF waiting for him. Her back was facing him so he didn't know what she was up to. "Why did you call me out here?" Noble asked IF. But instead of a verbal reply, IF charged at Noble with the Qatar that were hidden underneath her jackets and tried to slash at him, but Noble just side stepped and barely dodged the attack. "What the hell?! Why are you attacking me?!" Noble shouted, totally confused at the sudden development. "Well Noble, you wanted to help me, right?" "But what is me helping you and you attacking me are related?" Noble countered. "If you were a Swordsman before you lost your memory, then you CAN block and counter my attacks. So, are you going to try and block or run like a little kid?"

Noble thought about this and faced IF again, ready to counter her words. "You know what IF? I think you should be the first one to make a move." With that statement Noble took a battle stance and grasp the hilt of his sword. "I am entrusting what you said is true and let my instincts guide me so whatever happened from now you are the one responsible." Noble warned and took a deep breath.

"Okay IF, COME AT ME!"

* * *

 **Well not the best line to end the chapter.**

 **A/N: I stopped writing the chapter on three occasions cause it got really shitty in the mid-way and I fell unsatisfied by this chapter compare to previous two chapters. Tell me what do you guys think about it. Also to inform you people I recently started watching Noble's videos and haven't played HDN: Re;Birth 1. That's why the story will be based upon Noble's Let's Plays and also the references will be from the Noble's old videos that I have seen so far. I think I might play HDN: Re;Birth 2 first before I play one. I am looking forward to that.**

 **About Noble's appearance: Noble is in his teenage around 18 or 19, pre-rooster version by the way. His jacket you ask well it's from my favorite Game/Anime protagonist. If anyone able to guess whose guns the Death Gun was holding you will know who he is.**

 **Okay that's all for now review and favorite if you liked this fan work and I hope to see you *BEEPING NOISE* "** **This part is silenced due to being copyright.** **" Noble says.**


	4. What the Hell?

**Lost in Dimension**

 **Hello there everyone and welcome back to another chapter of this fanfic by 'Just Crap Productions". *DOY* Anyway, I guess you guys won't be idiot enough to search for that title. This time I decided that I will write the blind chapter since it's all about some fighting and god-knows-what. So without further a due,*Rubs his hands* let's get straight into it.**

 **Special thanks to my friend CockSoccer89 for his help. Contact info:- cocksoccer89 . Just kidding there is no one with this username exist on this website, can't say about Internet though. But special thanks to those people who Favorite and Follow this story. I am really grateful for that and because of your support I wrote this chapter so far.**

 **Disclaimer: I own everything in this story and this website! *Police siren* {"You have been surrounded by police! Surrender now!"} OK! OK! FINE! I don't own anything in this story with the exception of plot so far.**

* * *

IF smirked after hearing Noble's bold declaration "You really are optimistic, aren't you? Do you really think you can beat up even if you were Swordsman?" IF asked. "You said it yourself that if a person's body is well trained then he can use those moves blindfolded. That's why I will fight you and won't run like a kid." Noble grabbed and unsheathe his long white katana [That can be taken wrong on so many level.] "Since I was able to dodge your attack from early, I think I can do this." Noble held his sword right in front of him and waited for IF to charge at him.

One can sense the tension in the atmosphere. To increase the tension of dual, wind starts to blow in the garden. Taking the advantage of the blowing leafs, IF charged at Noble. Noble on the other hand was unable to track IF movements due to the leaves that were flowing in the air for a short moment. During that time, IF closed the distance between Noble and herself and tried to slash at him from the side. At the last moment, Noble raised his katana and blocked her attack, but soon after that IF delivered a knee jab to his upper abdomen and sent him skidding two meter. Noble stabbed his katana to the ground to balance his body from falling. Coughing a little, Noble looked at IF who had a wicked grin pasted on her face.

Noble straightened himself and held his katana with his both hands and sprinted towards IF with the hopes of getting any hits at her, but to his luck all of his slashes missed, since IF was a trained adventurer and she went to many different places and has knowledge about most of the Gamindustri throughout her life as an adventurer. Slash, stab, jab, no matter what Noble tried but he wasn't able to get a clear hit on IF due to her flexibility.

During their fight, IF noted that every time she tries to hit Noble, he dodges the attack in a swift motion and counters with his own attack. But after that single attack getting blocked his attacks becomes less dangerous and easy to block and avoid. After finding a suitable gap in Noble's attack, IF planned to finish this fight with one of her combo attack. "You fought quite well. But I think it's time to end this."

" **Soul Combination!"**

IF dashed towards Noble and performed a high kick at Noble's chin and sent him flying upward. IF hid her Qatar and jumped towards Noble. In mid-air, she performed two quick punches from both sides and to finish her attack she performed an ax-kick and sent Noble straight towards earth. The force behind her kick was so much that it created a crater in the garden, creating a dust cloud in the process.

IF landed a few feet away from the dust cloud. "Guess I went for overkill there. Are you OK Noble?" IF asked to Noble, who can't be seen at the moment due to dirt blocking the vision. "I am not going to lose against you. Not like this." Grunting in pain, Noble got up and glared at IF with so much anger that it sent a shiver down her spine. "Ummm, I think I own you an apology for lashing out." Noble controlled his anger and fall to his knees. IF went besides him and help him get into the house.

*In Living room*

IF helped Noble to the couch and went to kitchen and brought a glass of water for him. Handing him his drink, IF sat beside him and observed him for any serious injuries. To her surprise, Noble only had few minor bruises and scratches while her attack can take down a lot stronger opponents with ease. "Impressive. Despite getting hit by all those attacks you only have some minor bruises." IF tells Noble about his achievement. "ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU THOUGHT THAT I WILL DIE DUE TO THAT ATTACK?!" Noble shout out, causing IF shut her ears with her hands. "Will you stop doing that? Every time you do something suddenly that ends up me getting hurt." IF retorted.

"Hey IF, are there any Sword master who can help me improve my skills?" Noble asked after calming down a bit. IF just stares at him unsure of situation in front of her. "Wait what? You said you want to improve your skills, but you blocked my attack quite well. How can you say that you need to improve your skills when you haven't tried them yet?" "I was able to block that attack from earlier just because of my instincts and I can't fight with my instincts alone, besides if I can't make a damage then I am useless in battle and you said that there are various monsters that are roaming around the boarder of this landmass called 'Planeptune' where you usually go for missions, right?" IF just nods at what Noble just said. "So basically you are telling me that you can't fight without any training right?" Noble nods. "I know a certain swordsman who teaches trainees to use swords in real combat. I think he can help you training."

"Great! Where can I find him?" Noble was happy to know that there is someone that can help him out. "Then again, why did you pushed yourself back then? You gave the Readers a fake hope of some serious action sequence." IF said, shattering 4th wall. "To tell the truth, I didn't wanted to lose at that point for some unknown reason, and what do you mean by 'Readers'? There weren't anyone aside from me and you."

"*Sigh* Just forget it." IF got up and went to the table in the room. After a while IF came back with a note in her hand and passed that note to Noble. "What's this?" "It's the address of that sword master I mentioned earlier. Once you feel any better head over there for your training." IF explained the whole thing and went for Guild to do some Quests. Noble just sits on the sofa for while and tried to remember about his past. All he got were some hazy memories and non-coherent voices. Felling a headache Noble decides to take some rest and visit that sword master later.

* * *

 **Enough with this shit man! I can't keep this anymore!**

 **A/N: I want to tell you guys that the story is going to have a time skip to match the original Re;Birth 1 timeline. If you guys wanted more IFxNoble moments sorry because this story isn't a romance type since I am more of a Yandere-type myself and I never thought that I off all people will write a FanFic. Thank you everyone who read this mastershit and I can't tell that you guys want this story to continue or not or maybe thinking what the hell happened to Joey... I don't know and I don't care right now. It's just the plot convenient. So once again thank you so much for reading this story and please tell me what are your thoughts on this story so far through PM or Review.**


End file.
